Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: 'She waited, impatiently, until 6:30 before ringing the bell.' Jane and Maura's first date. Apart of the Running Up That Hill/You Make Me Smile/The Unwinding Cable Car universe. Do not have to read those to read this.


**Title**: Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** T (just in case)**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 1/1  
**Category/Warnings**: Direct Sequel to "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers.  
**Summary:** 'She waited, impatiently, until 6:30 before ringing the bell.' Jane and Maura's first date. Apart of the Running Up That Hill/You Make Me Smile/The Unwinding Cable Car universe. Do not have to read those to read this.  
**A/N: **You guys asked for the first date, and that is what you got. :D

After tearing through half a dozen ideas for her date with Maura, and throwing each away in turn because it couldn't be put together in an afternoon, the homicide detective was getting frustrated. She knew Maura wouldn't expect too much but that is what was driving Jane to do something really special. It was then that she got the idea and called up her friend Dave to see if he could make it happen.

Her friend was surprisingly willing to help and that left Jane a lot of time until she had to pick up Maura. A lot of time which she spent pacing and fidgeting as Joe watched, annoyed at her owner for disturbing a busy day of napping.

Come twenty after six Jane was primped, ready, and dressed in dark slacks and a shirt Maura had told her to buy a few weeks before. And pacing outside Maura's door, cursing herself for being too early.

She waited, impatiently, until 6:30 before ringing the bell.

Maura was nervous. Very nervous, to be exact, which was odd. She was used to dating both men and women, and she had never been this nervous. Not even when she had been so deeply involved with Garret and he had proposed. She had spent all day trying to find out what to wear, because going on a date with Jane Rizzoli was a lot different than going out on a date with anyone else.

By the time the door bell rang, at exactly 6:30, she was still no closer to deciding if what she was wearing was okay, but it would have to do for now. Taking a deep breath, and smiling like an idiot, Maura waited just one more second before she opened the door to reveal Jane standing on the other side. Even though she had tried to tone it down, she was still seriously overdressed when compared to her date. The medical examiner had decided to wear one of her demure dresses, dark red in color, that seemed to hug her body like a second skin in some places. It was nothing extravagant like some of her dresses, but it was still something that screamed Maura Isles.

"You're wearing the shirt," she realized after a moment, the smile on her face getting a little brighter. She had remembered how much fuss Jane had put up at the store, and how she had told her that she would never have an occasion to wear it, but seeing her in it now made Maura relax. This was just like every other time they had done something together, except that it wasn't. This was official.

Tugging the bottom of the shirt a little Jane smiled. "Well I figured you picked it out, you had to like it. But you look…wow…not that you don't always, just especially today." Jane might not have realized that Maura had probably dressed up for her in the past but she couldn't miss it tonight.

What were the rules for a first date, with your best friend, who you had already kissed? Do you hug? Kiss again? "Ready to go?"

"Almost. Just give me one second," Maura responded, a light blush tinting her cheeks from Jane's words of praise. Leaving the door open, she went back inside to retrieve her purse and slip into her high heels that matched the dress she was wearing. She took a quick look around, checking to make sure all the lights were off and that Bass was okay before she headed back to the hallway. Smiling at Jane, Maura stepped out of her house and locked the door behind her before glancing up at her date. Her _date_. Jane Rizzoli. That was a nice thought.

"I'm ready now," she informed her best friend, wishing that she could stop smiling like an idiot. Her cheeks were starting to hurt.

Maura's wide smile made Jane smile back before grabbing the shorter woman's hand. "Then let's go," Jane said, leading the way down the walk. Jane quickly dropped Maura's hand to get to the car ahead of Maura and open the door for her.

In the car Jane wished she had a stick shift, it would have given her somewhere to put her hand, not knowing if she should try to hold Maura's hand or just keep her hands on the steering wheel.

Even though it only lasted a short time, having Jane hold her hand was very reassuring… and very warm. Their roles were already well defined with each other, and when Jane opened the car door for her, she felt herself blush a little more. The brunette was pulling out all the stops, and she wasn't going to be one to complain. With certain things, however, it seemed that she was going to have to take the initiative. Maura reached over without much care, grabbing Jane's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Glancing in the detective's direction, she just had to ask. "Where are we going?"

Chuckling Jane smiled at Maura, squeezing her hand. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. But I can't tell you, it's a surprise. I will tell you we're gunna pick up some food at that Mexican place you like."

When she pulled the car in to the parking lot Jane stopped Maura from getting out of the car. "I'll be right back." Jogging to the side door Jane was met by her friend who worked in the restaurant. Slipping a few bills in to his hand Jane took the packed basket back to the car with a smile. "Now on to the surprise."

Making a small face, but her eyes still very bright, Maura offered Jane her version of a small pout. "I don't like surprises," she stated, which was mostly true. This was going to be her one exception to the rule of not liking surprises, because it was Jane and she trusted her. Besides, if it was something the detective had planned, it definitely had to be interesting. The small pout remained on her face until they reached the Mexican restaurant, but it was replaced with a smile as Jane made her stay in the car.

Raising an eyebrow at the exchange that she could barely see, the medical examiner turned to face the other woman when she got back into the car. "You planned," Maura stated, slightly surprised. Jane wasn't the type of woman to plan for much, but this meant something. The fact that the brunette had actually made plans for them, even if they were secret, made her smile.

"Don't sound so surprised, this is a big deal and I wanted it to be perfect. I called in a couple favors," Jane said with a shrug as she pulled in to a parking spot. Grabbing the food and popping the trunk Jane grabbed a bag. They were in the employee parking area behind a large building and Jane took Maura's hand, leading her to the employee entrance.

Knocking on the door Jane tapped her foot impatiently. She barely caught the keys thrown to her by the man who opened the door. "Thanks Dave, I'll lock up when we leave."

"You owe me one, Rizzoli. And if you break anything I'll hurt you."

"I know Dave," Jane hollered at his retreating back. "This way," Jane said to Maura, leading the other woman through the dark building. When they stopped Jane set down her burdens. "You good to wait right here for a minute?"

The words 'this is a big deal' and 'I wanted it to be perfect' made the medical examiner blush as she stared at her companion. She was feeling the exact same way, but before she could think anymore about it, they were pulling into a parking lot and Jane was turning the car off. Dropping Jane's hand, Maura proceeded to get out of the car, watching the brunette with curiosity. She couldn't tell what the building was. She had already tried.

Letting the detective take her hand again, she followed Jane without a word to the employee's entrance. Curious, but trying not to let it show, she waited patiently until a man opened the door and threw a set of keys at Jane. Now she was really interested, but she managed to keep a lid on it as her date led her into building that was very, very dark. Maura was about to ask how Jane even knew where she was going, but they came to a stop.

Looking in Jane's general direction, because she really couldn't see anything, Maura squeezed her hand lightly. "I'll be fine."

Squeezing Maura's hand Jane let go and made her way through the darkness. She could see pretty well in the dark but there were no obstacles in her way. Finding the light controls with little trouble Jane yelled out the door of the back room. "Ready for the surprise?" Jane flipped on the lights and hurried back across the open space that was now brightly lit.

"So what do you think?" Jane asked, slipping her hands in to her pocket while waiting for Maura's reaction and feeling vaguely nervous.

The moment that the lights flipped on, Maura could feel the surprise all over her face. Of all the places she had managed to think of, this was one that had not made the list. Looking around the empty shooting range, she felt her stomach do a small flip. This was completely and utterly _Jane_, and that made this a big deal. It also made it quite perfect. Turning to look at the nervous detective, Maura smiled at her so wide that it hurt just a little.

Of all the things that she could say to Jane, though, the medical examiner chose her words carefully. She wanted to let the other woman know just how she felt. Closing the distance between them, Maura grabbed the detective's hand as she leaned up, pressing a small kiss to her lips.

"It's perfect."

Jane couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She'd been aiming for 'good' or maybe 'great' but perfect? She didn't think much of it but if Maura liked it then it was all for the good. "You always say you want to learn how to handle a gun," Jane said with a shrug.

Walking over to the nearest cubicle Jane pressed the call button, which brought two mechanical arms towards her. Putting up a paper target Jane sent the target back to its place with another push of a button. Rummaging once more in the bag she offered a gun and a clip to Maura. "Want to take a shot at it?"

This… was going to be interesting. Reaching out, Maura took the gun and the clip. Drawing upon what she had read about firearms, and Jane's instructions from almost a month ago, she managed to load the gun without much trouble. Almost completely serious, she took up her position, once again drawing on her book knowledge and the memory of sitting on the couch with Jane almost a month prior. The medical examiner remembered how to hold her hands as she ran the detective's words through her mind, but holding her entire body was another matter.

Turning to look at Jane, Maura cocked her head to the side a little. "I don't know the practical way to hold one's body when shooting a gun."

Jane dug in the bag once more. "Hold on Annie Oakley, first you gotta put these on." Jane handed the protective glasses to Maura and helped fit the noise dampening earmuffs over her ears.

Putting on her own goggles and earmuffs Jane moved up close behind Maura. It would be easier to show Maura how than to take off the sound dampeners or at least that's what Jane told herself. Jane helped position Maura's feet shoulder distance apart and angled her so she was squared off to the target before giving a thumbs up.

Lowering the gun for a moment, Maura put on the glasses before Jane put on her earmuffs. The silence was surprising, even though she expected it. Turning back to face the target, she positioned her arms and hands correctly, but was surprised when she suddenly felt Jane's body behind hers. She inhaled deeply in surprise, but was glad that her partner couldn't hear her. Relaxing her body, the medical examiner let the brunette move her limbs until everything was in the correct place.

Getting the thumbs up, Maura turned to face her target again. Taking in a deep breath, she focused entirely on the piece of paper and the feel of the gun in her hand. Calculating the distance in her head and remembering to be prepared to the recoil, she took another deep breath before she pulled the trigger. Even with the ear muffs, the sound was still somewhat loud. The recoil was more than she expected, but it didn't knock her off balance. Looking at the target and then Jane, Maura was smiling like an excited child. She hadn't hit the bull's-eye, but it was still a decent shot.

Watching Maura shoot with a detached air Jane was pleasantly surprised with how close to the ten ring Maura's first live shot was. Even better was the air of a delighted child coming off of Maura in waves. Jane removed her earmuffs, leaving them hanging around her neck. Pulling it half away from Maura's ear Jane whispered, "Not half bad, want to have dinner and then we can tweak your stance a bit. We'll have you shooting like a pro in no time."

Still excited, even though she was trying to put a damper on it, Maura gave Jane a quick kiss before she unloaded the gun and put it down. Pulling her earmuffs all the way off and setting them down, along with her glasses, she wandered over to the basket full of food and looked around for a suitable place to eat. Turning back to Jane, she offered up a smile. "Do you have a blanket in your bag or is there a specific place for eating?"

"What don't I have in the bag?" Jane asked, skillfully flicking the blanket and laying it out on the floor. Without preamble Jane sat on the blanket, removing multiple containers and setting them on the blanket. "Fajitas with all the fixings. But I figured we'd pass on alcohol and guns," Jane joked.

Jane was full of surprises tonight, and Maura was enjoying each and everyone of them. Sitting down with minimal trouble, because she was used to sitting in a dress after all, she watched as the other woman pulled everything out of the basket. The food looked delicious, and it reminded her of the fact that she had only had a sandwich for lunch. Reaching over and laying her hand on top of Jane's, Maura offered up one of her secretive smiles before she started getting her food together, because she really was hungry.

After dinner was more target practice and then talking interspersed with kissing. Jane was having an amazing time but it was creeping towards midnight when they pulled back in to Maura's driveway. Smiling at Maura, Jane leaned over the consol and kissed her soundly before getting out of the car to walk Maura to her front door.

By the time they arrived back at her house, Maura had come to the conclusion that this was the best date that she had ever been on. Shooting, and watching Jane shoot, had been fun. Then there was the kissing and the talking and the small touches and the excellent food and even better company. She really didn't want it to end. Getting out of the car, Maura walked around the front of the vehicle and grabbed Jane's hand.

"You can come in if you want," she offered with a smile. It was late, but she didn't really care.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Joe needs a walk and I need to prepare my apartment for the invasion tomorrow. You're still coming over right?" Jane asked as they arrived at the door. "Don't forget this, either," she said, holding up the rolled up target bearing proof of one of Maura's shots which had made it in the ten ring. She set it up against the door so that she could rest her hands on Maura's hips and pull her closer.

Her smile didn't falter as she nodded her head, understanding. "I am. I can come earlier if you would like some help," she stated as she looked up into Jane's dark eyes. Letting the brunette pull her closer, Maura rested her hands on the detective's arms as she looked up at her. Even with her heels on she had to look up at Jane, not that she minded. The medical examiner leaned up, planting a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips with a smile. "I had a good time tonight," she confessed, squeezing Jane's arms lightly.

Jane leaned down a little so that her forehead rested against Maura's. "I'm glad you had fun; that was the plan." Staring down at Maura made Jane's stomach feel a quivery blend of happiness and nervousness that she was beginning to associate with being in Maura's presence. "I'll see you tomorrow, M," Jane whispered and she could feel Maura's every breath.

And then Jane kissed her. It was supposed to be a soft brush of her lips against Maura's but neither woman wanted to disengage until oxygen became a necessity. "Night Maura," Jane all but panted.

Having Jane so close made her feel just a touch light headed, but only because she was forgetting to breath normally. When the detective leaned closer for their goodnight kiss, she felt her heart speed up as their lips met. The kiss was gentle, but long, and when the other woman pulled away she was a tad breathless. Giving Jane one of the smiles that she only ever offered to the other woman, Maura unlocked her door and grabbed the target. Glancing over her shoulder, she offered the brunette a small wave and a simple "Goodnight Jane" before she disappeared inside.


End file.
